Firasat
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Firasat apa ini? selalu saja membuatku gelisah jika dia pergi menjalankan misi solo itu. Firasat apa ini? Sasuke POV, OOC,R&R Please..!


**Status : Semi- Hiatus**

**Wahh…nggak bisa update fic lain nih..lg blank utk ngelanjutin..malah nemu fic ini di memori otakku yang sekarat udh penh….musim ulangan harian lagi diskul..mo deket-deket UN lagi…ga bisa update ontime…dhit…dhit…**

**Silahkan di baca ya…jgn lp ripiu…**

**Trs ma kawan2 yg g ak bales riviewnya jgn kecewa ya…**

**Mohon maaf…karena ketidak-updatenya saya….**

**huahahha**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, OC, agak gaje, abal-abal**

**My first songfic, song by : Marcel**

**Sasuke POV**

Tak terasa sudah setahun aku kembali ke Konoha. Alasanku kembali adalah untuk memperbaiki diri dan sekalian mencari pendamping hidup untuk mendirikan klanku kembali. Aku kembali untuk sahabat karibku dan 'dia' yang kini telah menjadi kekasihku. Aku sadar, lama-lama menyimpan dendam rupanya sakit juga dan sadar pula menyimpan rasa cinta padanya membuatku gila. Awalnya setelah tahu kebenaran yang selama ini terahasiakan oleh Itachi dariku, aku menjadi sangat marah dan ingin melanjutkan dendamku kepada para tetua Konoha. Yang telah memerintahkan Itachi untuk melakukan banyak dosa dan kesalahan yang berakhir dengan dendam dari adik tersayangnya yang bodoh ini.

Aku benar-benar bodoh, dan sangking bodohnya karena telah dilumuri banyak dendam, aku lupa bahwa masih ada orang yang sangat peduli padaku. Tapi aku begitu buta untuk melihat itu semua. Naruto yang mati-matian mencegahku untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan begitu juga Sakura. Walaupun tanpa adanya pertarungan hebat seperti aku dan Naruto, tapi hal yang tersirat dari itu semua adalah masih adanya orang yang sayang dan peduli padaku. Hah…aku telah dibutakan oleh dendam. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari itu semua dan sempat berusaha memutuskan ikatan tersebut.

Nasi telah jadi bubur. Dan ini saatnya untuk berubah karena kesempatan itu sangat susah didapat. Mulai dari menerima banyak hukuman atas penghianatanku, tapi karena permintaan 'mereka' hukumanku berkurang.

Setelah hukumanku selesai, aku diwajibkan cuti dari misi ninja selama 2 bulan, dan hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya kewajiban itu. Setelah banyak berfikir, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mandi. Ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu ini dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen. Dan tepat dengan dugaanku, Naruto dan Sakura ada disana. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hei!" sapaku pada mereka berdua yang masih asyik dengan sarapan berat mereka. Tapi kelihatannya hanya Naruto yang menyentuh ramennya.

"Hei, Teme…ikutan makan?" balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh isi ramen. Akupun duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto dan menatapnya malas.

"Aku tidak makan ramen, dobe!" jawabku datar. Dan pandanganku beralih ke Sakura yang tidak menjawab sapaanku tadi. Sepertinya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk segera memanggilnya.

"Sakura!" panggilku sedikit pelan. Tapi dia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sambil menunduk memandang kosong ke arah ramennya yang masih utuh. Ada apa dengannya ? tidak seperti dianya yang biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto memekakkan telingaku, malah dia yang memanggil Sakura. Tapi karena teriakannya, Sakura langsung sadar dan langsung memukul keras kepala Naruto, untung bukan aku yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Baka Naruto!" kata Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit melengking karena kesal.

"Itaiiii,,,Sakura-chan. Jangan melamun dong?" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah cemasnya. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menyadari itu semua, Naruto juga. Hah..tentu saja, yang paling tahu kebiasaan Sakura adalah Naruto.

"Siapa yang melamun, aku hanya berfikir!"

"Tentang apa?" kali ini aku yang angkat bicara. Ingin tahu apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku mendapat misi tingkat A ke desa Ame, tapi belum tahu pasti apa misinya karena Tsunade-sama belum mau mengatakannya padaku. Maka dari itu aku bingung, terima misi ini atau tidak. Soalnya ini solo mission keduaku!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Intinya dia ingin tahu pendapatku, Khmmm…maksudku pendapat aku dan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan!" ucapku sedikit dingin dan datar padanya.

"Huh kenapa…Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau ingatkan, solo mission pertamamu seperti apa?"

Sepertinya ia sedang berfikir dan langsung mengangguk cepat menunggu aku melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Kau hampir mati!" kali ini Naruto menyerobot kata-kataku. Selalu saja menyela.

"Huh…itu…itu…karena kurang persiapan saja!"

Huh enteng sekali ia menjawab, tak tahu apa aku sangat mencemaskannya waktu itu. Terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama lima hari koma. Dia hampir membuatku putus asa saat itu. Dan kali ini aku merasakan firasat lain tentang misi barunya ini. Aku harus melarangnya untuk pergi. Tapi rasanya ini sangat egois.

"Sakura!" panggilku padanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Hah…apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-sama!" panggil seseorang di belakang kami, seorang berpakaian ANBU lengkap yang memakai topeng bergambar elang. Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Huh…selalu saja kalimatku tak pernah sampai tujuan.

"Ngg..maaf Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Aku harus pergi ke tempat Hokage. Ja ne!" sepertinya ia sudah tahu arti dari panggilan ANBU tersebut dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar Ichiraku. Aku langsung menyusulnya keluar berniat melanjutkan kalimatku tadi.

"Sakura!" panggilku lagi, ia pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. Dia tahu maksudku dan menyuruh ANBU itu pergi duluan. Dan ia mengiyakan perintah itu karena saatku kembali ke Konoha, Sakura adalah seorang second in command ANBU Black Ops. Aku kaget bercampur kagum pada tingkatannya yang melebihi diriku. Dulu aku menganggapnya sangat lemah dan menyebalkan. Dan kini, ia telah berhasil membuatku kagum dengan kekuatannya.

"Nani..Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan dulu tentang misi ini!" ternyata susah sekali menghilangkan firasat ini. Firasat apa ini ?

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya firasat lain dengan misimu ini!" jawabku mulai menundukkan kepala. Tapi tangan Sakura yang kecil itu memukul pelan bahuku. Dan memasang senyum terindahnya. Senyum yang membuatku lupa segalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berhati-hati. Aku janji!" jawabnya dengan senyuman itu lagi. Aku menatap matanya yang indah itu. Matanya begitu yakin dan aku pun mulai merasa lega dengan keyakinan dan janjinya. Tapi firasat apa lagi ini? Tiba-tiba datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Apa ini? Tak ragu lagi, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Tak peduli dengan ke-Uchiha-anku, yang penting aku ingin merasa tenang bila di dekatnya. Ia membalas pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku. Dan aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di rambutnya yang begitu wangi. Wangi cherry yang aku sangat sukai.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat Hokage. Kau tahukan bagaimana Tsunade-sama marah!"

"Hn!" jawabku datar dan rasanya malas sekali melepas pelukan ini. Dan karena takut Tsunade-sama memarahinya dengan berat aku melepasnya. Aku menatapnya lagi dan makin lama wajahku makin mendekati wajahnya yang bersih itu. Aku menatap bibirnya dan merendahkan kepalaku berniat mengecup bibir indahnya. Dia hanya menunggu dan mulai menutup matanya. Akhirnya aku sampai dan mencium bibir hangatnya. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama dan penuh kehangatan. Dan pada akhirnya kami melepas ciuman itu untuk oksigen. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas dengan senyuman tipis dan menghilang dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di depan wajahku.

Setelah ia pergi, firasat itu muncul lagi dan mulai menyesakkan di dadaku sehingga aku memegang dadaku yang terasa sedikit perih.

"Oi..teme. Beraninya ya mencium Sakura-chan di depanku dan orang banyak!" ujar Naruto di belakangku dan sedikit kaget karena telah ada Hinata, Kiba dan Shino di sampingnya. Pasti mereka melihatku dari awal hingga akhir. Dan kenapa aku tak merasakan cakra mereka ya? Huh..itu salah satu kelemahanku jika di dekat Sakura. Segalanya jadi terabaikan. Aku melihat Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, Kiba yang nyegir sendiri dan Shino hanya diam saja menatapku dibalik kacamata hitamnya itu. Hah…lebih baik pergi dengan cara cepat. "Poof!"

**Kemarin kulihat awan membentuk wajahmu**

**Desau angin meniupkan namamu**

**Tubuhku terpaku semalam**

**Bulan sabit melengkungkan senyummu **

**Tabur bintang serupa kilau auramu**

**Akupun sadari ku segera berlari**

Siangnya aku merasa sedikit lega karena firasat itu mulai hilang dan karena tidak ada kerjaan aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha. Duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat taman Konoha. Memandang langit yang terbentang luas dan awan yang bergerak lamban oleh angin. Aku mulai mengkhayal, satu hal yang jarang sekali aku lakukan. Awan itu membentuk wajahnya yang bersih dan putih dan angin yang bertiup kencang seakan menyebutkan namanya. Lama disana membuatku sedikit nyaman. Setelah puas aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

Malamnya aku memandangi langit lagi. Saat ini bulan sabit tertata indah di langit yang warnanya hampir sama dengan rambutku. Bulan sabit itu seakan tersenyum padaku, seperti senyumnya yang sangat indah itu yang mampu membuatku lupa segalanya. Tabur bintang di sekitar bulan serupa sekali dengan kilau aura wajahnya. Aku pun tersenyum tipis mengingat semua kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Tapi tiba-tiba firasat itu datang lagi dan kini lebih ganas dari tadi pagi. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari tempatku berbaring dan segera berlari kemana saja untuk menghilangkan firasat ini.

**Cepat pulang, cepat kembali jangan pergi lagi**

**Firasatku ingin kau tuk **

**Cepat pulang, cepat kembali jangan pergi lagi**

Firasat itu tak kunjung hilang dan kini aku menginginkannya berada disisiku. Ingin cepat kembali dari misinya dan menemani aku yang sendiri ini disini. Entah mengapa aku sangat menginginkan keberadaannya. Tapi apa daya, misinya berjalan selama seminggu dan kini baru 5 hari terjalani dan 2 hari lagi ia pulang. Siang ini suasana sangat cerah aku memutuskan untuk refreshing untuk menenangkan hatiku yang kacau. Hari ini aku tak melihat Naruto, mungkin ia ada misi yang harus ia laksanakan. Kewajibanku sudah berakhir tapi kenapa Tsunade-sama tidak memberiku misi bersama dengan Naruto ? mungkin belum saatnya karena dari sikapnya, Tsunade-sama belum sepenuhnya bisa mempercayai penghianat sepertiku. Banyak sekali beban pikiranku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dekat sungai.

**Airnya bagai sungai yang mendamba samudera**

**Kutahu pasti kemanakah ku bermuara**

**Semoga ada waktu sayangku**

**Kupercaya alampun berbahasa**

**Ada makna dibalik semua pertanda**

Sungai yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari di permukaannya. Bersih dan bening. Airnya yang selalu mencari tempat yang rendah dan mengalir tenang ke tujuan akhir, lautan. Aku menyandarkan beban tubuhku di pagar jembatan kayu yang menjadi tempat kami berkumpul menunggu Kakashi-sensei yang sering terlambat saat genin dulu. Terasa nyaman dan tenang. Tapi lagi-lagi firasat itu datang saat aku memikirkan wajah Sakura sewaktu genin, yang rambutnya masih panjang dan wajah yang polos.

**Firasat ini rasa rindukah ataukah tanda bahaya**

**Aku tak peduli ku terus berlari. **

Firasat ini benar-benar membuatku cemas akan keadaan Sakura yang jauh dari Konoha. Firasat kerinduanku padanya yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bersamaku atau tanda bahaya. Huh..aku seperti tidak tahu diri, padahal aku meninggalkannya selama 2 tahun hanya untuk dendam bodoh itu dan mampu menunggu selama itu tapi aku yang menunggunya hanya beberapa hari ini tidak tahan akan firasat ini. Mengingat misi yang dijalaninya adalah solo dan tingkat A, pasti tingat kesulitan dan bahayanya pun banyak dan berat. Lalu dengan seribu langkah aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berlari jauh berniat menghilangkan firasat ini. Mana tahu jika aku berkutat dengan kegiatan lain aku akan melupakan firasat yang berlebihan ini.

Aku berlari ke tempat latihan dan mulai mengeluarkan segala macam jurusku untuk mengasah kemampuanku yang sudah lama tidak ku asah, karena hukuman Tsunade-sama tersebut.

**Dan lihatlah sayang **

**Hujan turun membasahi**

**Seolah itu air mata**

Dan tiba-tiba, hujan deras turun dan aku pun segera mencari tempat berteduh. Padahal tadi hari begitu cerah dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun.

DEGG..

Firasat itu lagi, firasat itu lagi, firasat ini lagi….apa-apaan ini. Aku tidak sanggup menahan ini lagi. Ini selalu membuatku gelisah, aku harus menghilangkannya segera. Lalu aku berlari, kakiku dengan sendirinya berlari di tengah hujan yang sudah mulai reda menuju gerbang Konoha. Aku merasa ia sudah dekat, aku merasa ia dekat, aku merasakan cakranya mendekat ke arah gerbang itu. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke gerbang dan membukanya paksa tanpa aba-aba dari penjaga gerbang. Mereka meneriakiku dan aku mengacuhkannya. Gerbang terbuka lebar dan tugasku hanya menunggunya. Firasat itu datang lagi tapi dengan rasa yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda, dan kini aku yakin ini bukan firasat biasa.

Aku melihat bayangan dari ujung sana, bayangan pink. Tidak salah lagi, dia pulang, dia kembali dengan selamat. Mungkin rasanya ini berlebihan, tapi aku sudah belajar dari misinya yang dulu yang membuatnya koma selama lima hari untuk tidak melepasnya sendirian dalam bahaya. Kini kusadari ini firasat rindu yang amat sangat. Aku berlari ke arahnya, sepertinya ia tahu keberadaanku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku berlari dan langsung memeluknya erat. Tak peduli dengan keterkejutannya dan mata para penjaga yang meneriakiku tadi. Ia membalasnya.

"Tadaima Sasuke-kun?"

Suara ini, suara yang sudah seminggu tidakku dengar.

"Hn. Yoroshiku!"jawabku tak beniat melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku mempererat pelukan itu dan menyembunyikan wajah di rambutnya yang masih sama wanginya.

"Lain kali kalau ada misi, kau harus pergi denganku!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak ingin berpisah darimu!" saat mengucapkan itu aku merasa wajahku memerah dan langsung menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam di rambut Sakura. Aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil dan mempererat lagi pelukan hangat ini.

"Hihi…Aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Kami melepas pelukan hangat itu dan saling berpandangan. Lama kelamaan kami bergerak mendekat sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara kami. Merasakan napas hangat yang telah bercampur. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi aku mengecup bibir ramun itu dengan cepat. Sakura menikmatinya dan terhanyut dalam kehangatan ini termasuk aku yang sudah sangat merindukannya walaupun hanya beberapa hari ia pergi. Aku salut padanya yang mampu menunggu dan menjaga perasaan ini selama 2 tahun. Kali ini aku tak dapat memungkiri, aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pernah tinggalin aku lagi ya!"

"Hn!"

"Janji?"

"Hn..!"

"Jangan 'Hn', jawab dengan kata-kata yang baik dan benar!"

"Hn!" aku menjawabnya dengan trademark-ku yang membuatnya selalu jengkel. Aku suka melihat wajahnya ketika jengkel. Lucu..Haha…Senang sekali bila ia kembali.

**Akupun sadari engkaulah firasat hati**

Ternyata firasat yang selama ini aku rasakan adalah rindu akan dirinya dan sosoknya yang sempurna dan tak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Yang hanya bisa mengobati firasat ini adalah dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

**OWARI**


End file.
